


Motivasi

by cumicumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of ChoKarui, Mentions of Sakura - Freeform, Mentions of Tenten, Teacher-Student Relationship, collage AU, mentions of hinata - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: Ino hanya segelintir mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang hilang motivasi dan mangkir skripsi. Sementara Sai hanya seorang dosen yang ingin membimbing muridnya ke jalan lurus dengan ridho ilahi. Terlebih, Ino bukan hanya sekedar mahasiswi, tapi juga kekasih hati.Demi Ino menuju S. Psi—Sai rela memutar otak untuk cari motivasi.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Motivasi

**disclaimer:** semua karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto  
 **warning:** AU. OOC. failed attempt at humor. mixed Japan-Indonesia (?). Bahasa gaul. Typos.

.

.

* * *

**Motivasi**

* * *

**OOO**

**.**

**.**

Sang dosen muda membawa kedua kakinya yang terbalut pantofel melangkah keluar dari kelas yang baru saja selesai ia cekoki dengan teori Psikoanalisa milik Sigmund Freud.

Langkahnya santai, bibirnya tak sungkan mengumbar senyum-walau sedikit kaku—ketika beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa hangat, kendati gurat gurat lelah tampak di wajahnya yang seolah tanpa cela, bak porselen.

Satu tangan menenteng buku dan laptop, sementara satu tangannya yang bebas sengaja ia selipkan ke dalam saku celana panjang yang membungkus kaki. Berbelok di ujung koridor, lantas ia menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu dengan papan kayu bertuliskan 'ruang dosen' yang menggantung.

Satu tangannya yang tadi diselipkan ke saku ia bawa keluar untuk meraih _handle_ pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan, menimbulkan suara decitan samar. Helaan nafas lega lepas dari bibirnya tatkala ia disambut oleh wangi lavender khas pengharum ruangan bercampur sensasi dingin air condicitioner di udara. Ruangan ini terlalu familiar untuknya, dan selama hampir tiga tahun ini menjelelma menjadi rumah kedua untuknya—dibeberapa kesempatan ia bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktu disini lebih lama ketimbang lingkup nyaman rumahnya sendiri.

"Ah, Sai _-sensei_ sudah selesai mengajar kelas hari ini?"

Suara itu langsung menyambut gendang telinganya kala ia melewati bilik pertama—membuat Sai sekejap menghentikan langkah.

Itu adalah rekan kerjanya sesama dosen. Dosen mata kuliah Humanistik—Iruka-sensei.

Bibir Sai secara otomatis membentuk sebuah senyum untuk menyapa. Tak terlalu lebar, namun cukup sopan untuk ditunjukan kepada seniornya itu. Dia yang ramah senyum seolah sudah menjadi bagian dari persona yang ia bentuk.

Dengan suaranya yang setenang air, ia pun menjawab, "Iya sensei. Sensei sendiri belum pulang?" basa-basinya.

Iruka mendesahkan nafas, kemudian menggidikan dagunya ke arah lembaran kertas yang menggunung, "Aku sedang menyelesaikan koreksian. Nanggung sih, jadi aku mau selesaikan sekarang saja,"

Sai hanya mengangguk saja sebagai tanggapan. Ia sempatkan melirik ke arah dua meja yang berlawanan dari tempat ia duduk, menyadari bahwa dua rekan dosen penghuni ruangan ini—Asuma _sensei_ dan Kakashi- _sensei_ —sepertinya sudah singgah ke rumah masing-masing. Asumsi itu dibuktikan melihat keadaan kedua meja yang sudah tertata rapi dan cangkir teh yang isinya telah tandas ke dasar.

"Baiklah, _Sensei._ Kalau begitu saya duluan," Sai berujar sembari membungkukan badannya sepintas, sementara Iruka hanya membalas dengan seulas senyum ramah dan sebuah lambaian tangan—mempersilahkannya untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Sai lantas berjalan ke mejanya yang terletak tepat berseberangan dengan bilik Iruka. Meja dengan sebuah papan nama terukir untaian aksara "Sai Shimura"

Sai melemparkan tubuhnya yang terasa kebas itu ke kursi putarnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Mengajar kelas rapelan dari sore hingga pagi memang melelahkan. Tapi itu memang kewajibannya, dan meskipun terdengar klise, ia merasa mendapat kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika ia mampu berbagi ilmu dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswanya.

Dosen termuda di Fakultas Psikologi itu meletakan barang bawannya ke meja, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangan. Ia menunduk, mengamati beberapa buah map berwarna sudah tertumpuk di mejanya yang terkepung oleh dokumen yang menumpuk bak gunung.

Sai membolak balik map-map itu—macam macam isinya. Ada undangan kegiatan, satu proposal kegiatan, makalah, beberapa revisian skripsi—tapi hanya satu map yang langsung mencuri atensinya. Berwarna ungu, khas fakultas psikologi dengan cover map bertuliskan _"Surat Permohonan Perpanjangan Skripsi"_

Alisnya yang hitam berkerut. Tangannya secara otomatis membalik map, untuk menemukan selembar kertas dengan tulisan yang tercetak dalam tinta hitam.  
Bola mata bergerak gerak, membaca selembar kertas di dalam map itu dengan seksama. Kedua matanya makin memicing seiring ia mencerna deret demi deret kalimat yang tercetak oleh tinta hitam dengan font Arial disana. Lengkap denga tandan tangan Dekan di bagian bawah, berikut dengan tanda tangan dan sebuah nama terang nan familiar di kehidupannya.

_Ino Yamanaka._

"Ah, itu surat perpanjangan punya Yamanaka-san ya?"

Suara Iruka sensei dari seberang membuat Sai terdongak, menemukan rekan dosennya itu ikut mengamati lembar kertas yang ada di genggaman. "Tadi dia kesini untuk minta tanda tanganku sebagai pembimbing pertama. Dia mengajukan perpanjangan waktu pengerjaan skripsi. Hah, akhirnya dia muncul juga," desah Iruka dengan nada yang hampir putus asa.

"Memangnya dia jarang konsul, sensei?" tanya si dosen muda itu penasaran.

Ino Yamanaka itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa akhir yang dia uji—dia adalah penguji kedua si gadis Yamanaka. Ia tak terlalu tahu kalau mahasiswi-nya yang satu itu sempat mangkir konsultasi. Yang lebih sering berhubungan dengan Ino perihal skripsi tentu saja adalah dua dosen pembimbingnya. Sai kan hanya dosen penguji saja.

"Hampir dua bulan ini dia menghilang semenjak revisi semprop-nya di tanda tangani. Seharusnya dia kan sudah turun ke lapangan untuk melakukan penelitian, tapi dia sama sekali tak ada kabar, bahkan mengkonsulkan skala penelitiannya kepadaku maupun ke Asuma-sensei saja tidak," Iruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Syukur akhirnya dia muncul juga, walaupun untuk mengajukan perpanjangan skripsi sih. Saat kutanya ada apa, dia bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya butuh waktu saja," jelas sang dosen berkucir kuda itu,

"Ini kan sudah kesempatan perpanjangannya yang terakhir. Aku takut kalau nanti ditunda tunda lagi, waktunya akan habis dan Yamanaka-san terpaksa harus mengulangi dari awal lagi. Jangka waktu penelitian kan 3 bulan. Dalam jangka waktu itu dia masih harus mengkonsulkan skala penelitian, menyebar skala, lalu analisis juga. Belum lagi kalau ada revisi," keluh Iruka panjang lebar. Satu tangannya yang menjepit bolpoin memutar-mutar sudut keningnya. Sekali lagi ia mendesah, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa mahasiswa jaman sekarang itu malas sekali mengerjakan skripsi. Padahal skripsi itu gampang loh kalau memang niat. Zamanku dulu, aku hanya perlu waktu kurang lebih 5 bulan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Zamanku dulu, aku bahkan— "

Sai tak terlalu menyimak Iruka yang kini sedang berbagi cerita nostalgia, sesumbar akan prestasinya sebagai mahasiswa lulusan tercepat di angkatannya dan sesekali mengeluhkan soal kemalasan generasi milineal.

Atensi Sai justru lebih tertuju kepada cerita Iruka beberapa saat sebelumnya—mengenai sang Nona Yamanaka yang sempat hilang entah kemana dari mandatnya.

Ia juga ikut memikirkan posibilitas yang diutarakan oleh Iruka Sensei barusan-jika Ino tidak bisa mengejar sidang dalam jangka waktu 3 bulan ini, maka judul skripsinya akan gugur. Ia harus mengulang dari awal lagi, ganti judul lagi.

Fakultas mereka memang punya peraturan khusus mengenai jangka waktu pengerjaan skripsi untuk mendorong mahasiswa tingkat akhir agar tidak memprokastinasi tugas mereka.

Setiap mahasiswa diberikan waktu 3 bulan semenjak judul di _acc_ sampai akhirnya sampai ke tahap seminar proposal. Setelah revisi semprop di tanda tangani, mereka akan diberikan waktu 3 bulan untuk penelitian. Setiap mahasiswa diberikan kesempatan untuk melakukan perpanjangan skripsi dengan jangka waktu dua bulan. Tiap mahasiswa punya jatah 2 kali kesempatan permohonan perpanjangan. Jika melebihi dari itu dan si mahasiswa sendiri juga tidak ada kabar, maka judul skripsinya akan otomatis digugurkan.

Sai jadi kepikiran sendiri. Dan dia pun mulai didesak oleh pertanyaan " _Kenapa?_ " yang sekarang mulai singgah memenuhi ruang di kepala.

.

_Hmmm. Ino Yamanaka._

_._

Sepertinya Sai harus bicara empat mata.

.

* * *

**OOO**

* * *

.

"Tumben sekali tiba-tiba mengajak keluar,"

Adalah hal pertama yang dikatakan Ino sesaat setelah Sai menarik kursi baginya untuk duduk.

Gadis itu datang dengan mengenakan terusan selutut bunga-bunga berwarna biru yang hampir sewarna dengan sepasang netranya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Ia juga mengenakan jepit rambut di sisi kiri rambutnya sebagai pemanis. Di bahunya tersampir sling-bag putih dengan rantai berwarna emas.

Sai meraih tangan kanan Ino dan membubuhkan sebuah kecupan ringan di punggung tangan gadis itu sekilas—ia mempelajari ini dari sebuah buku berjudul " _Bagaimana Cara Memperlakukan Wanita dengan Benar_ "—salah satu buku pegangannya dalam romansa. _Well_ , meskipun dia ini dosen psikologi, nyatanya kalau untuk urusan bercinta, dia ini masih amatir. Maka dia melakukan segala cara untuk bisa mengerti dan memahami, apa yang mungkin diekspektasikan seorang Ino Yamanaka ketika mereka menjalin relasi.

Apapun yang bisa membuat gadis itu bahagia dan tersenyum seperti sekarang.

Dengan pipi yang sedikit menyembulkan semu delima, gadis itu tersenyum lebar, tanda bahwa ia mengapresiasi perlakuan Sai barusan. _Ah, buku itu memang tepat_.

_Oh iya. Aku belum bilang ya?_

Sekedar informasi, Sai memang telah menjalin relasi istimewa dengan sang mahasiswi selama kurang lebih 2 tahun ini.

Tenang saja, tidak ada praktik pedofilia disini. Jarak umur antara Sai dengan Ino hanya berjarak 5 tahun. Itu karena Sai mengambil kelas percepatan saat dia sekolah menengah dulu, dan faktanya dia memang dosen termuda di Fakultas untuk saat ini.

Selain itu, keduanya juga sama sama punya _consent_ untuk menjalin hubungan—tak ada paksaan apapun disini. Ino juga bukan anak dibawah umur ketika mereka pertama berkencan, dan tentu saja ia dengan sadar memberikan _consent_ -nya. Bahkan kedua keluarga mereka sudah saling kenal satu sama lain.

Selain keluarga dan teman-temannya, di lingkungan kampus belum ada yang mengetahui soal hubungan mereka ini. Kalau bisa sih, dirahasiakan saja dulu.

Sebenarnya sih tidak ada larangan apapun di lingkungan universitas jika memang terjadi hubungan lebih antara mahasiswa dengan dosennya. Asalkan memang mau sama mau. Mereka memang sepakat untuk _lay low_ saja, alias tak mengumbar-umbar sebelum waktunya.

Jaga jaga kalau ada yang lihat, maka Sai dan Ino biasanya mengenakan masker ketika mereka _hangout_ keluar. Atau setidaknya memilih tempat makan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Atau mungkin mereservasi meja yang punya tempat terpisah dan cukup terpencil. Seperti saat ini, misalnya.

" _By the way,_ maaf ya aku agak terlambat," kata gadis itu dengan perasaan tak enak. Senyumnya agak kecut.

Sai membalasnya dengan mengulum senyum menenangkan, berharap bisa menetralisir perasaan bersalah si gadis. "Tidak apa, _Miss Beautiful_."

_Miss Beautiful_ — adalah panggilan yang sengaja Sai berikan untuk gadis itu. _Nickname_ yang Sai rasa mampu mewakili seorang Ino Yamanaka. Sai si penyuka keindahan tentu cepat tahu dan cermat akan suatu entitas yang punya nilai estetika.

Dan Ino Yamanaka memang memilikinya. _Luar dalam._

Sai tak bisa menahan untuk tak mengapresiasi. Setiap komposisi detail-detail menakjubkan yang tertoreh dari figur sang kekasih. Kulit putih bersih, hidung kecilnya yang bangir, semu merah bunga satsuki serta bibir lembut merah muda. Ah, tangan yang tadi ada di genggamannya itu juga begitu lembut—selembut gradasi langit. biru. Terlebih, Ino punya pribadi yang luar biasa. Sifat suka menolongnya, sikap perhatiannya, semuanya membuat Sai jatuh cinta.

Sai tentu tahu, dia adalah lelaki beruntung.

Mereka melanjutkan percakapan ke berbagai hal, sembari mereka memanggil pelayan untuk menyebutkan pesanan. Sang dosen muda itu memang sengaja ingin mengambil jalan memutar. Mendorong Ino untuk bercerita apapun sebelum Sai menuju ke inti permasalahan.

Ia ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa Ino tiba tiba vakum dari pengerjaan skripsinya. Padahal selama ini, Ino bilang dia tidak ada masalah dan skripsinya lancar-lancar saja. Mau tak mau, Sai jadi ikut kepikiran.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan hidangan utama mereka— _low to medium tenderloin steak_ untuk Ino dan _rib-eye steak_ untuk Sai—ketika pemuda itu merasa bahwa inilah timing yang tepat. Maka ia pun membuka topik.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk apa, Ino?" tanya Sai sebagai intermezzo. Ia meraih gelas _champagne_ di atas meja untuk meneguk beberapa tegak. Mata hitamnya dengan seksama menatap lawan bicaranya itu yang tengah mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan napkin.

"Aku masih sibuk mengurusi _dance team,_ " timpal Ino dengan santai. Tangannya lantas terjulur untuk meraih _dessert_ yang terhidang di meja—sepotong _fruitty puding_ yang tampak lezat.

"Mengurusi _dance team_?" Sai membeo, satu alisnya secara otomatis terangkat. Agak terkejut, tampaknya. Ia baru dengar soal ini.

Ino mengangguk saja, sembari ia menyuapkan potongan-potongan kecil _pudding_ itu ke mulut, "Iya, soalnya sebentar lagi akan ada kompetisi besar,"

Sai lalu melipat tangannya di meja, "Aku tidak tahu kau masih sibuk mengurusi _dance team_ fakultas _,_ " ujarnya, "Bukannya kau sudah lama turun jabatan? Kau bilang sudah ada ketua yang baru?"

Sai tentu tahu gadis-nya itu adalah mantan ketua _Dance Team_ Fakultas. Ino memang sangat aktif di kegiatan non akademisnya yang satu itu. Tetapi sepengetahuannya, Ino sudah meletakan titelnya dan ketua baru pun sudah dilantik di periode yang sebelumnya.

"Iya, memang," kata Ino, kini ia pun mendongak, kemudian menyibakan poninya ke telinga. Memberikan Sai akses lebar-lebar untuk mengamati kedua bola matanya yang berbinar dengan lebih jelas. Ia lantas nyengir ala kadarnya kapda Sai, mungkin merasakan kekhawatiran akan apa yang dia lakukan itu. "Aku hanya bantu bantu saja kok. _No big deal_ ,"

Sai mengangguk, menyeloroh pada akhirnya, "Apa itu alasan kenapa kau mangkir mengerjakan skripsimu?"

"Nah kan! Sudah kuduga pasti ujungnya akan ngomongin skripsi," Ino mengucir bibirnya, memberengut tak suka. Matanya lalu menajam, seolah tengah berseru dan meratap untuk ' _tolong-ngomong-apapun-selain-skripsi-plis'._

"Oh ya omong-omong," Gadis itu lalu sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, sekarang binar matanya ganti berkilat menatap penuh harap, "Kau pasti sudah membaca surat permintaan perpanjangan skripsiku ya? Apa sudah kau tanda tangani?"

"Sebelum aku tanda tangani, aku ingin menanyakan dulu," Sai ikut mencodongkan tubuhnya, "Memangnya ada apa? Ada masalah? Aku mendengar dari Iruka sensei-pembimbing satumu—kalau kau beberapa bulan menghilang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu soal ini, Ino. Selama ini kutanya, kau bilang skripsi lancar-lancar saja,"

Ia menatap Ino lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang sekelam malam, "Kau tahu kan kalau kau ada kesulitan, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu," ujarnya dengan nada datar, namun jika kau mendengarkan dengan seksama, kau bisa menangkap ada afeksi mendalam yang menyerta.

Bukan nepotisme atau apa. Nyatanya meskipun Sai adalah dosen pengujinya—terlepas mereka menjalin hubungan atau tidak—Ino dipersilahkan untuk mengkonsulkan penelitiannya kepada dosen yang ada, bahkan kepada penguji jika itu dirasa dibutuhkan. Boleh saja, karena ini kan demi kemajuan anak didik mereka. Yang nanti tentunya akan memberikan dampak yang baik bagi akreditasi fakultas.

"Aku _well_... " Ino mengubah posisi duduknya, kini satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya, dan ia pun mendesahkan nafas panjang, "sebenarnya tidak ada apa apa. Aku rasa aku hanya sedang demotivasi saja"

"Demotivasi?"

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban, sehingga Ino pun melanjutkan, "Aku sempat _stuck_ saat membreakdown skala peneltianku, revisi terus tidak tembus tembus. Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga terus terusan menanyakan kapan wisuda. Sekarang aku malah lagi kehilangan motivasi, jadi mau mengerjakan segala tetek bengek skripsi rasanya jadi _tidak mood_ ,"

Sai tak memberi tanggapan, namun ia mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuat Ino kembali bercerita,

"Seperti ingin istirahat sejenak saja. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya... yah, rasanya lagi jenuh. Tidak ingin berkutat dengan skripsi dulu untuk saat ini. Pingin _take a break._ Mau dipaksa mengerjakan juga sama saja. Rasanya seperti kehilangan energi buat ngerjain sesuatu. Males gerak, males belajar, males ngapa – ngapain. Lagi hilang motivasi lah intinya,"

_Hmmm, jadi demotivasi ya?_ Sai menggumam dalam hati.

Motivasi adalah alasan yang mendasari individu melakukan suatu hal. Demotivasi adalah peristiwa melemahnya alasan tersebut.

Motivasi dan demotivasi jelas bertolak belakang. Satunya menguat, satunya melemah. Satunya terpacu, satunya terpicu. Satunya mendekat ke tujuan, satunya membawa jauh dari tujuan.

_Yah, wajar sih._

Dan kejadian ini juga sering dialami oleh orang lain juga. Bahkan Sai pun sesekali merasakannya. Tiba-tiba mulai kehilangan motivasi dalam pekerjaan atau tugas. Ada banyak faktor yang melatarbelakanginya, tentu saja.

Namun dari cerita Ino barusan, Sai menangkap bahwa salah satu faktor penyebabnya adalah rasa frutasi karena revisinya yang ditolak berkali-kali, belum lagi tekanan dari orangtua dan yang lainnya. Ino lantas mengambil coping stress dengan cara flight-atau kabur sejenak dari masalahnya. Melibatkan diri dalam aktivitas dance club-nya dan meninggalkan skripsinya begitu saja.

"Tapi kau tahu kan perpanjangan skripsi hanya berlaku sampai dua bulan?" Sai bertanya lagi. Pancaran matanya begitu sungguh-sungguh, "Kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu itu, maka judul skripsmu bisa gugur. Kalau gugur, kau harus mencari judul lagi, revisi lagi, semprop lagi," jelas pemuda itu kepada gadis di depannya yang mendengarkan dengan ogah-ogahan. Justru memilih memainkan garpu di tangan, "Kan sayang, bukan?"

"Aku pasti mengerjakan kok," Ino berusaha untuk menenangkan sang kekasih. Matanya masih menatap penuh harap. Kentara benar ia ingin percakapan soal perskripsian ini segera diakhiri.

"Tapi nanti," sambungnya.

Air muka Sai masih saja datar, "Nantinya kapan?" pertanyaan itu diutarakan dengan nada netral, namun tajam dan tepat sasaran.

"Ya... pokoknya nanti. Nanti kalau sudah mood lagi, aku pasti mengerjakan kok. Tenang saja" gadis jelita itu menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sai yang ada di meja, " _Pak Dosen_ tahu sendiri kan, di dalam prinsip belajar, motivasi itu sangat penting untuk keberhasilan belajar? Kalau dipaksakan tanpa didasari motivasi di dalam diri si individu, hasil belajar individu itu tidak akan maksimal. Iya kan?"

Pernyataan Ino yang membawa salah satu teori psikologi untuk dijadikan alibi itu alih alih membuat Sai kesal. Ia justru berakhir terdiam, merenungkan perkataan kekasihnya barusan.

_Jadi... dia sedang butuh motivasi ya? Motivasi eksternal sepertinya akan bisa mendorongnya._

_Tapi apa?_

"Ino," Sai memanggil namanya, membuat Ino langsung terdongak, "Kau mau jalan jalan setelah ini? Ke Mall?"

Dia tahu sugestinya tepat sasaran kala ia melihat mata sebiru samudra milik Ino berkilat antusias dalam sejenak, "Kita bisa membeli baju atau sepatu,"

"Benar sekali! Ayo kita jalan jalan ke mall," Ino nyengir lebar-lebar, bangkit berdiri secapat kilat, "Kau selalu bisa mengerti aku, Sai," tangannya berangsur bergerak untuk meraih tangan Sai yang tergeletak di meja. Gadis itu tanpa keraguan menyatukan kedua jemari mereka menjadi satu kaitan.

"Kau pun begitu," meskipun itu kalimat yang terkesan _flattering,_ nyatanya Sai tak berbohong. Gadis itu, dengan segala yang ada pada dirinya, begitu sabar untuknya.

Ia mau mengerti, memahami, dan menunggu dirinya.

Sai lantas memberikan remasan di tautan tangan mereka sebagai balasan.

.

"Ayo,"

* * *

**OOO**

* * *

.

Sai tak tahu semenjak kapan ia bisa berakhir berdiri di toko perhiasan yang ada di salah satu mall terbesar di Konoha ini, bersama Ino di sisinya. Tadi ia menurut saja mau dibawa kemana oleh gadis itu. Memasuki toko satu ke toko yang lain.

Sai baru menyadarinya setelah akhirnya benar-benar memperhatikan dan merealisasinya. Ia kini ada di toko perhiasan. Ia tidak terlalu tahu pasti untuk apa Ino menyeretnya kemari. _Apa gadis itu ingin membeli perhiasan baru?_

Sai pun menoleh, kepalanya tergerak ke tempat dimana Ino berada. Ino sepertinya tengah tertarik untuk membeli perhiasan jenis cincin. Sekarang kekasihnya yang berambut pirang itu tengah merundukan tubuhnya, mengamati dengan sungguh-sungguh berbagai cincin beragam yang dipamerkan di etalase kaca.

Banyak sekali cincin di dalam kotak kaca tersebut, dengan berbagai rupa, warna, dan ukuran. Dengan harga yang bermacam-macam juga tentunya.

Sai berjalan mendekati Ino, kini berdiri di sisi si gadis yang masih sibuk mengamati cincin yang terdisplay, ditemani oleh seorang pramuniaga yang sigap membantu dengan seulas senyum ramah yang terpatri.

"Kau mau membeli cincin?" tanya Sai penasaran.

Ino menoleh kepadanya, menggeleng, "Tidak juga sih. Hanya ingin lihat-lihat sa—ah, cincin yang itu bagus!" dia tiba-tiba berseru di ujung kalimatnya. Ia bergegas menoleh ke arah penjaga toko di depannya, "Boleh aku lihat?"

Si pramuniaga melihat cincin yang ditunjuk oleh Ino dan ia pun tersenyum. "Tentu, Nona," dia mengeluarkan cincin tersebut dari etalase untuk kemudian diletakannya di hadapan Ino.

Ino melihat cincin itu dengan seulas senyum cerah. Dan Sai mau tak mau jadi ikut mengamati juga.

Cincin itu memang cantik. Warnanya silver dengan bentuk bulat yang klasik. Yang menarik dari cincin itu adalah permata berwarna sapphire kecil yang ada di tengah, berbentuk segitiga. Disisinya mengakar ukiran layaknya bunga _snowdro_ p, dengan permata kecil berwarna putih di ujung-ujungnya. Cantik sekali. Mewah, namun tak berlebihan. Elegan, kalau Sai bilang. Ia tahu Ino memang berbakat dalam menilai sesuatu yang cantik. Ia sama tak meragukan selera estetika gadis itu.

"Kamu suka?" tanya Sai pada Ino yang masih tampak takjub dan sibuk mengagumi cincin di genggamannya, membolak-baliknya untuk mengamati setiap detailnya.

Ino mengangguk semangat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Bola matanya yang hampir sewarna dengan safir itu berbinar. "Aku suka design-nya. Elegan kan? Kalau aku menikah nanti, aku ingin cincin yang seperti ini," Ia bisa melihat Ino tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahnya. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu kemudian tampak menggigiti bibir bawahnya, seperti tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum ia mengutarakannya pada Sai. Ia hafal kebiasaan gadis itu.

"Apa?" Sai bertanya, mendorong Ino untuk mengatakan apapun yang hendak ia ingin sampaikan.

"Kalau cincin pernikahan impianmu yang bagaimana Sai?" tanya Ino pada akhirnya, terdengar agak ragu-ragu.

Sai mengerjap, sama sekali tak mengharapkan akan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah membayangkan mengenai cincin pertunangan, pernikahan, atau apapun. Ia tak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aku tidak punya bayangan soal cincin pernikahan impian," akunya dengan jujur. Ia lantas mengerling pada Ino di sampingnya. Mengunci bola matanya di tempat, Sai lalu menimpali dengan ringannya,

"Aku ikut kamu saja,"

Sebenarnya kalimat itu biasa saja, polos dan diutarakan dengan nada setenang air layaknya Sai biasanya. Namun kalimat itu mampu membuat seorang Ino Yamanaka seketika merona mendengarnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Ino jadi salah tingkah karena kalimat Sai barusan. Kalimat itu secara tidak langsung mengimplikasikan bahwa Sai percaya bahwa hubungan mereka akan berumur panjang dan berakhir sampai ke altar pernikahan. Sai percaya bahwa mereka akan mengikat janji suci pada akhirnya. Mau tak mau, Ino kan jadi dibuat seolah melayang sampai ke langit ke tujuh. _Siapa yang tidak akan kesengsem, coba?_

"Aku jadi ingat," Ino tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Pipinya masih tampak memberkas rona kemerahan, namun kepalanya tertunduk untuk mengamati cincin yang dia putar putar di genggaman,

"Chouji cerita padaku bahwa ia melamar Karui kemarin malam, dan mereka akan melangsungkan pesta pertunangan di akhir Desember," Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri, "Yang aku dengar dia melamar Karui dengan menyelipkan cincinnya ke dalam sampanye. Sempat ada drama sih, Karui hampir saja tidak menyadari ada sebuah cincin di sampanye-nya, tapi untung saja dia tidak tersedak. Kau harus lihat cincinnya, cincinnya cantik sekali," Ino mendesahkan nafas dramatis, matanya menerawang, "Karui tampak bahagia sekali ketika menceritakannya,"

Sai hanya menyimak saja cerita Ino, tak berkomentar apapun jua.

Namun dari cerita Ino barusan, dan mencocokannya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini—Sai mulai mendapat _insight_. Sai tahu dia kadang punya _self-awareness_ taraf jongkok—tidak peka istilahnya. Tapi untuk yang kali ini dia cepat menangkap implikasi dari tindakan Ino akhir-akhir ini.

Dia yang akhir akhir ini suka mengshare mengenai hal-hal yang berbau pernikahan. Memasang _quotes_ mengenai penyatuan janji suci untuk dijadikan _story_ instagram. Bercerita mengenai teman-temannya yang dilamar. Dan sekarang ia menyeret Sai ke toko perhiasan dan memperhatikan cincin bersama-sama.

_Ah, Sai mulai mengerti._

"Kamu mau dilamar juga?" Sai tanpa basa-basi lagi pun bertanya, yang jelas membuat Ino langsung merona tak karuan.

Gadis itu menunduk saja. Enggan menatapnya untuk beberapa saat. Suaranya memang hampir tidak audibel di telinga, namun Sai berhasil menangkap gumaman yang meluncur dari bibirnya pada akhirnya—

.

"Ya siapa yang tidak mau sih?"

.

_Jadi begitu._

Sai sekarang mencapai konklusi.

Ino butuh motivasi.

.

_Dan dia jadi punya ide sekarang._

* * *

**OOO**

* * *

.

**Ino**   
_Temenin main yuk. Udah lama kita nggak main :D_

.

**Jenong**   
_Sori, beb. Nggak bisa. Aku harus ngerjain revisi dari Kakashi-sensei. Mau ngejar sidang bulan Oktober._

_._

**Ten**   
_Idem sama Sakura._

_._

**Hina**   
_Maaf banget Ino, aku juga belum bisa. Sama sama lagi ngejar deadline T_T maaf banget. Tapi lusa aku udah free kok kalau kamu mau._

.

Ino mengucir bibir memandangi balasan teman temannya di grup chat mereka.

Dia _badmood._ Teman temannya sibuk dengan skripsi mereka dan mereka jarang main bersama. Teman-temannya memang lagi ambis-ambisnya ingin cepat lulus. Ya, ia paham kok. Dianya juga kepingin begitu, tapi saat ini dia lagi dibuat suntuk dengan yang namanya skripsi. _Hah, memangnya teman temannya itu tidak mau apa refreshing sekali kali apa?_

Dengan perasaan masih kesal, Ino teruskan melangkah, menikmati taman kota kala senja di akhir pekan yang menyenangkan. Terpesona akan warna lembayung senja yang terpantul di atas permukaan kolam taman, jelas memberikan mata sebuah kemanjaan personal.

Tetapi sayang, Ino sedang tidak dalam _mood_ bagus saat ini.

Ia sedikit berjingit, kala ia merasakan ponsel di genggamannya bervibrasi tak henti-ada yang menelfonnya. Sebuah kontak yang terlalu familiar dalam hidupnya menghiasi layar, tak sabar menuntut jawaban.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang yang tergerai itu memilih menggeser tanda berwarna hijau dan membawa ponselnya ke telinga dengan alis terkenyit,

"Halo?"

" _Lagi sibuk tidak_?" Sahut suara favorit Ino dari seberang sana. Suaranya tenang, mengingatkannya akan permukaan air di kolam.

"Tidak juga, aku lagi jalan jalan sendiri di taman kota,"

" _Dekat dari tempatku sekarang berarti_ ," timpal Sai dengan suaranya yang entah kenapa terdengar ceria, " _Temui aku di di Tenchi Brigde, mau ya?"_

Ino tak langsung menyetujui. Matanya menyipit penuh siaga, "Kalau ini masalah skripsi..."

" _Bukan kok, bukan skripsi_ ," tampik Sai dengan cepat.

Ino menghela nafas lega, mengangguk angguk walau Sai tak bisa melihatnya dari ujung telepon. "Oke deh, aku kesana,"

" _Aku tunggu, Miss Beautiful_ ,"

Sambungan lantas dimatikan.

Ino bergegas memasukan ponselnya dan keluar dari taman. Jarak taman dari Tenchi Brigde yang terletak di Sungai Konoha No Sato memang tidak terlalu jauh, ia hanya perlu berjalan ke arah selatan sekitar 150 meter. Ino tak mau mengakuinya terang terangan, tetapi ia penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Sai sampai tiba tiba saja menyuruhnya menemuinya di jembatan terkenal di Konoha itu.

_Jangan bilang... jangan bilang dia mau menyampaikan pesan pesan terakhir lalu lompat ke sungai?_

_Mana mungkin!_

Apapun itu, Ino putuskan untuk mempercepat langkah, sesekali berlari agar ia lebih cepat tiba di destinasi.

Dan ketika ia sampai, dari jarak beberapa meter, Ino bisa menangkap siluet Sai yang menyandar di pagar pembatas sungai.

Ino membawa dirinya berlari, sampai akhirnya ia tepat berdiri di sisi si pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu dengan nafas terengah.

Ino turut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas, menikmati pemandangan sungai Konoha di senja hari, matahari yang hendak kembali ke singgasananya dan lampu-lampu kekuningan yang mulai dinyalakan untuk memberikan berkas berkas cahaya yang indah. Sembari ia berusaha menormalkan ritme nafasnya, sedang Sai hanya tersenyum memandanginya. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu menggeser tubuhnya mendekat, menempel hingga tak lagi ada jarak antara lengannya dengan lengan Ino.

Kontak itu membuat kepala Ino akhirnya tertoleh. Memperhatikan Sai yang terlihat tampan dengan longcoat dan poni rambut hitamnya yang terbelai angin sore.

Ino tak akan pernah bisa untuk tak mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Dan mengetahui fakta bahwa lelaki itu adalah miliknya, terkadang masih sulit diterima oleh kognitif Ino.

Merasa nafasnya sudah mulai berangsur normal kembali, ia pun angkat bicara. "Jadi kenapa menyuruhku kesini, Sai?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada suaranya yang mendamaikan.

Sekali lagi pikiran Ino mulai berpikir kesana kemari, memikirkan segala kemungkinan apa yang akan dikatakan Sai. Sorot mata Ino secara otomatis berubah panik. Sekelabat pikiran negatif mulai bermunculan tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Jangan jangan kamu mau minta putus ya—"

Sai menggeleng, cepat. "Tidak, bukan begitu," sangkalnya. Ino melihat bagaimana pria itu kemudian menggaruk pipinya dengan satu tangannya. Gerakan non verbal yang mulai dihafal Ino sebagai tanda bahwa lelaki itu tengah gugup sekarang, "Eum... jujur aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana,"

Sai terdiam sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. Ia mendongak menatap Ino, mengunci pandangannya di tempatnya, "Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang..."

Melihat gestur dan kata kata Sai membuat jantung Ino berdebar, penuh antisipasi.

.

_Ada apa ini?_

_Astaga dragon. Mungkinkah..._

_._

_Mungkinkah Sai tengah melamarnya?_

_._

_Ya Kami-sama..._

_._

Jantungnya makin bertalu-talu. Ino hampir saja menjerit saking girangnya. Tidak salah lagi!

Terlebih melihat Sai yang merogoh saku coatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

.

_Iya. Yang itu!_

_Kotak sakral yang itu!_

_._

Si kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah.

.

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan secara gamblang, semua orang tentu tahu apa artinya jika pasanganmu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kotak merah dan mempersembahkannya padamu. Ino tidak percaya keinginannya tiba-tiba terwujud dalam waktu dekat ini. _Hell yes—_

.

"Bukalah," perintah lelaki itu. Senyumnya menggores sempurna kala ia meletakan kotak beludru itu di telapak tangan Ino.

Ino bisa merasakan air mata mendesak di pelupuk mata. Air mata haru. Ia bahagia.

Kotak yang ada di genggamnnya itu terasa begitu berat untuk dipikul, tapi anehnya ia merasakan debar candu yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata. Ia tak sabar ingin membuka dan melihat isinya. Dengan tangan gemetar dan penuh kehati hatian, Ino membuka kotak di tangannya. Bersiap untuk mengetahui jenis batu permata apa yang akan melingkari jari manisnya kelak, dan—

.

"...Lah kosong?"

.

Air mata haru tak jadi menuruni pipi, raut mukanya yang semula penuh harap menampilkan tanda tanya besar.

Mendapati kenyataan jika di dalam kotak beludru beralaskan spons itu nyatanya tak menjepit cincin dengan permata apapun.

Tak ada cincin.

Satu pun.

.

_Benar benar kosong._

.

Jangan jangan cincinnya jatuh? Atau terselip di sisi lain? Ino mencoba membolak balik kotak cincin itu, tapi tak ada satu cincin pun menggelinding keluar. Atau—

.

Ino lalu mendongak, mencoba mencari jawaban akan seluruh keheranannya. Anehnya, ia tak menemukan seinci pun raut kepanikan dari paras rupawan seorang Sai Shimura.

_Apa apaan?_

Matanya memicing penuh sangsi,

.

"Sai, kamu bayar cincinnya nyicil ya? Kok kotaknya doang?"

.

"Memang sengaja kosong kok," ujarnya datar, ditemani seulas senyum yang membuat matanya menyepit tenggelam. Jelas sekali penuh kepalsuan. _Hah, apa yang direncanakannya sebenarnya?_

.

"Cincinnya aku kasih kalau nanti kamu sudah berhasil sidang skripsi,"

.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...HAAAAAAAAAH?"

Ino memekik, tidak percaya.

.

Sai masih saja mempertahankan senyum palsunya—yang tampak sangat menyebalkan di pelupuk mata Ino sekarang. Ia justru membalik badan, bersiap hendak pergi. Dosen muda itu menyempatkan menoleh pada Ino lewat bahunya, mengamati kekasihnya yang berdiri dengan bibir ternganga dan menyangga sebuah kotak beludru yang terbuka.

.

"Sebelum mendapatkan tanda tanganku di buku nikah kita, dapatkan dulu tanda tanganku di lembar pengesahan, ok, _Miss Beautiful?_ "

.

Sai memberinya senyum pamungkas, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berbalik untuk mengambil langkah pergi.

Sementara Ino di tempatnya hanya bisa mengerjap, tak berkutik memperhatikan punggung itu menjauh darinya, berlalu begitu saja tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah.

Begitu realisasi menghantamnya, Ino pun menggeram, lalu berteriak sekuat tenaga,

.

_"Sai! Jahat sekali! Awas saja nanti namamu tidak akan aku masukan ke lembar persembahankuuuuu! Heiiiii, Saaaaaaai_ —"

_"_

.

.

.

Sai tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jikalau Ino memang tak memasukan namanya di lembar persembahan—

.

—asalkan namanya tetap tercetak mendampingi nama Ino di undangan pernikahan mereka nanti sebagai suami, Sai ikhlas lahir batin.

.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
